Sweet Cherry Blossom
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: É dia dos Namorados e, pela tradição, trocase presentes com aquela pessoa especial para você. Sakura já começou as preparações... Mas como reagiria o frio Sasuke? SasuSaku


Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Summary: É dia dos Namorados e, pela tradição, troca-se presentes com aquela pessoa especial para você. Sakura já começou as preparações... Mas como reagiria o frio Sasuke?

**Sweet Cherry Blossom**

**By Bella Lamounier**

O sol já brilhava no céu quando esta história começou: uma jovem ninja da vila de Konoha caminhava pela rua, cantarolando baixinho e inconscientemente balançando os longos cabelos rosados com o movimento.

Carregava em suas mãos um pacote branco simples da mercearia, uma cena nada incomum. Mas, combinado com o sorriso alegre em seus lábios e o modo como seus olhos verdes brilhavam, como se ela conspirasse, despertava a curiosidade dos demais moradores da vila da Folha. O que estaria planejando?

Chegando em casa, a kunoichi foi direto para a cozinha, onde abriu o pacote e passou a distribuir seu conteúdo sobre a mesa: várias barras de chocolate ao leite, material de costura, tecidos e um manual de confecção de bichinhos de pelúcia.

Separou os ingredientes de cozinha e os pôs ao lado do fogão, parando por um momento. _Certo... _Pensou com a mão no queixo dividindo sua atenção entre o fogão e os ingredientes do doce. _Como vou fazer isso? _

Um sorriso maroto despontou em seu rosto quando se recordou das dicas culinárias da mãe: _Basta deixar o chocolate derreter na panela até que se torne uma mistura uniforme._ Sem perder tempo, tirou as barras de chocolate das embalagens, quebrou-as em pedaços pequenos e colocou-as no recipiente sobre o fogão. Assim que o chocolate começou a derreter no banho-maria, Sakura tomou o cuidado de mexer o conteúdo cremoso sempre na mesma direção enquanto cantarolava, sonhando com todas as situações românticas que Inner Sakura listava como possíveis na entrega do presente.

Perdida nesses devaneios românticos, não percebeu que alguém entrava na cozinha, indo em sua direção. Na verdade, só se deu conta da presença inesperada quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, assustando-a e fazendo-a reagir no piloto automático, segurando o invasor pelo braço e lançando-o longe.

POFT!

"Aff... isso é forma de entrar na casa dos outros, seu baka?" Ao notar cabeleira loira de Naruto, seu colega de time, Sakura relaxou, feliz por não ser nenhum ladrão.

"Sakura-chan... Isso era mesmo necessário?" Ele perguntou com a mão na cabeça dolorida, levantando-se.

"Ninguém mandou me assustar, bobão! Ai! O chocolate vai queimar!" Preocupada, a adolescente esqueceu de ralhar com o colega e voltou a misturar o chocolate. Emburrado, o amigo ia retrucar quando viu o que ela estava fazendo.

"Puxa, Sakura-chan, pra mim? Que emoção! Obrigado!" Naruto exclamou, estendendo o dedo para provar do chocolate, mas afastou-se com um gemido quando a menina bateu em sua mão com a colher.

"Tire a mão daí! Isto é para o Sasuke-kun!" Ela disse com cara de zangada, voltando a mexer a mistura, enquanto inner Sakura gritava para bater no shinobi com vontade, caso ele voltasse a tentar pegar o chocolate.

"Por que o Sasuke-teme ganha chocolate e eu não?" Naruto reclamou, olhando o doce como se a culpa fosse do Uchiha por não ter sido proibido de provar a guloseima.

"Porque é dia dos Namorados amanhã, baka! Quando for seu aniversário eu faço um chocolate, mas esse é para o Sasuke-kun apenas." Isto só fez Naruto fechar ainda mais a cara. "Mas não se preocupe, eu deixo você raspar a panela depois."

"Infelizmente não vou poder aceitar chocolates de presente, Sakura-chan! Só a Hinata-chan pode me doces caseiros!" Ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo, concluindo que provavelmente a sensível namorada ficaria magoada se soubesse num acaso que havia sido presenteado com o chocolate preparado por outra pessoa que não fosse ela.

Meia hora mais tarde, após fazer Sakura prometer que não contaria nada para Hinata, Naruto comia o doce restante na panela enquanto Sakura colocava a forma de coração com chocolate para esfriar.

"Ótimo! Agora o ursinho." Empolgada, pegou o material de costura e foi para a sala seguida por Naruto, que observou com interesse e diversão a kunoichi se atrapalhar com o manual, dando palpites e rindo quando ela espetava o dedo – uma atitude pouco saudável para sua integridade física, coisa que descobriu rapidamente quando recebeu um belo soco da garota enfurecida.

Após castigar o colega, Sakura voltou ao seu trabalho dando o melhor de si, um presente feito às custas de muito sangue e lágrimas –literalmente.

Naquela noite, Sakura foi dormir satisfeita consigo mesma, pois tinha terminado o presente de Dia dos Namorados para Sasuke-kun... Só esperava ter coragem de entregá-lo no dia seguinte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na manhã seguinte, a kunoichi saiu de casa cedo com a intenção de entregar os presentes para Sasuke. Suspirando romanticamente, fitou a cestinha caprichosamente arruada no dia anterior: o chocolate, embalado em papel prateado, estava ao lado do ursinho branco segurando uma almofadinha de coração com os dizeres "Koishiteru". Nas mãos delicadas, alguns dedos estavam envoltos por fitas brancas de esparadrapo, recordando o quanto tinha dado duro, embora não estivesse muito certa de que estava grande coisa, mas Naruto lhe assegurara que tinha feito um bom trabalho.

Virou a esquina da rua em que Sasuke morava, mas parou de súbito ao vê-lo rodeado de meninas diferentes, cada uma com um presente melhor que o outro na mão – mas sua atenção caiu especialmente sobre uma figura loira e esguia : Ino, sua eterna rival, estava estendendo a Sasuke um chocolate cinco vezes maior que o dela, fazendo seu eterno sentimento de inferioridade emergir e desiludi-la. O que seu presente seria diante de tantos outros melhores? Certamente, Sasuke sequer tomaria conhecimento dele.

Virou-se para dar meia volta, mas deu de encontro com Naruto em seu caminho, olhando-a sem entender nada.

"O que está fazendo? Não vai entregar o presente?" Ele perguntou, enquanto tentava encontrar o companheiro mal humorado no meio da confusão de garotas e presentes pouco mais à frente.

"Ah, não sei, Naruto... Olha o tanto de presentes que ele está recebendo. Não sei se devo." Ela confessou, constrangida, baixando o olhar.

"Não seja ridícula, Sakura-chan!" Ele disse, assustando-a. "Você teve tanto trabalho, o mínimo que deve fazer é mostrar seu presente. Agora vá lá. Eu não vou te deixar passar! " Estreitando o olhar para a colega, a ponto de fazê-la recuar alguns passos, Naruto continuou com seu sermão intimidador: "Olha que eu uso meu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu e aquele tanto de cópias minhas vai te carregar até o Sasuke! Isso não seria agradável, né?"

"Certo, certo! Já vou indo!" Ela exclamou, virando-se para voltar, mas parou quando notou que as meninas estavam no maior rebuliço. Ouviu uma delas gritar _Cadê o Sasuke-kun? _E a outra responder _Ele sumiu!_

Notou que ele realmente não estava lá, certamente devia ter usado suas habilidades ninja para escapar daquela horda de garotas obcecadas. Um pequeno lampejo de esperança brilhou nos orbes esmeraldas quando a kunoichi de cabelos rosados imaginou que talvez soubesse exatamente para onde ele fora – um local reservado, aonde ele sempre ia quando queria privacidade.

Chegando à ponte, notou que suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Ali estava Sasuke, apoiado no corrimão e observando o rio.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ela balbuciou, tímida.

Sem se mover, Sasuke girou os olhos negros em direção àquela voz conhecida, imaginando o que ela queria. "O que você quer, Sakura?" Disse em seu usual tom monótono enquanto se movia e cruzava os braços sobre o peito, fitando-a com os olhos levemente estreitados.

Sakura engoliu seco, baixando o olhar para o presente em mãos. "Eu... Eu fiz algo para você. Não é nada demais e eu sei que é meio bobo perto do que as outras meninas te deram, mas foi de coração." Ela fechou os olhos e estendeu a cesta para ele, que pegou sem dizer uma palavra.

"Sakura..." Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou enquanto ele observava o chocolate embrulhado. As pérolas negras passavam do presente para ela e dela para o presente, criando uma grande expectativa por parte da kunoichi. O jovem Uchiha ergueu de leve uma das sobrancelhas ao notar os curativos nos dedos finos que seguravam a cesta com força.

A menina quase esperava uma declaração de amor eterno quando Sasuke olhou-a novamente. "Eu não gosto de chocolate." A pobre garota sentiu os ombros encolherem ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ditas tão calmamente. "E coisas fofinhas me irritam." Ela encolheu mais ainda, envergonhada.

"Go… Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun… Não foi a minha intenção te irritar." Os orbes esmeraldas focaram o chão, tendo as imagens nubladas por lágrimas. Deixando o presente no chão, Sakura saiu correndo na direção oposta, sendo seguida com os olhos por Sasuke.

O moreno suspirou, imaginando o que acontecia com as mulheres em dias com aquele, em que quase chegava a concordar com Shikamaru: garotas eram realmente problemáticas. Passou a olhar para a cesta abandonada frente a ele, quando sentiu um dolorido soco na cabeça.

"Itai!" , gritou, voltando sua atenção para o autor da agressão.

"Sasuke, seu idiota! O que você fez com a Sakura-chan?" Naruto gritou, visivelmente bravo pela forma que Sasuke tratara a colega.

"Você estava espiando?" Estreitando o olhar frio ao loiro, Sasuke indagou sem sequer alterar o tom de voz, deixando o outro sem graça.

"Er... Não mude de assunto!" se recompondo da gelada, Naruto retomou o sermão: "Ela deu um duro danado pra te fazer esse presente, sabia? E você faz uma coisa dessas com ela! Que coisa feia!"

_Isso justifica tantos curativos de ontem para hoje_, o Uchiha pensou, sem alterar a expressão entediada.

"Eu apenas fui sincero, dobe, do jeito que você fala parece que eu tive a intenção de magoá-la. Que culpa tenho eu se Sakura é sensível demais? Isso não é da minha conta.." O outro disse em tom de pouco caso, mas apesar do olhar indiferente, por dentro sentia sua consciência pesar.

"Você é impossível! Espero que essa maldade volte dez vezes pior para você!", o Uzumaki deu as costas ao moreno, batendo os pés de raiva.

Sasuke observou a figura hiper-ativa do Uzumaki se afastar, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos. Por que diabo ele se importava tanto com o fato da kunoichi estar magoada ou não? O fato é que ele já estava por demais irritado com toda aquela perseguição feminina e acabara por descontar na companheira de equipe.

Apesar de se aborrecer com o excesso de zelo que Sakura dedicava a ele, o rapaz reconhecia que ela tivera a melhor das intenções... E por mais que ele dissesse para ela largar do seu pé, a garota continuava tentando... Mas não acertava seu gosto – se bem que ele não facilitava a vida dela, já que nunca deixara escapar nenhuma dica sobre suas preferências.

_E se ela estiver magoada, vai ficar mais distraída e será um alvo mais fácil… Não é que eu goste dela, é só que ela vai me dar mais trabalho assim. _Ele pensou, como se reafirmasse para convencer a si mesmo.

_Certo, Naruto, você venceu... Eu vou resolver isso. _E com isso Sasuke tomou a mesma direção que Sakura fora, sem saber que o loiro ainda o observava de longe.

"Há! Eu sabia que ele ia acabar cedendo! É só olhar pra cara dele pra saber que ele vai pedir desculpas." O shinobi exclamou, feliz consigo mesmo. Era ou não um cupido de primeira categoria? Devia até inventar um jutsu pra isso... "Agora... Por onde será que anda a Hinata?" Comentou com a mão no queixo. "Melhor achá-la antes que o Kiba a encontre primeiro e leve embora o meu chocolate! E ah, se eu pego aquele pulguento perto da minha Hinata-chan de novo…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke procurou Sakura por todos os cantos de Konoha, mas não obteve sucesso em sua busca, mas não achou a garota. Por fim, decidiu conversar com ela no dia seguinte. _Acho que se tentasse conversar hoje eu apanhava..._

Assim, virou-se e começou a caminhar para casa, com o intuito de se esconder das fãs assustadoras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, Sasuke chegou no treino bem cedo na esperança de encontrar Sakura antes que Naruto e Kakashi chegassem, mas suas expectativas foram frustradas quando notou que a kunoichi ainda não aparecera... Provavelmente estava envergonhada demais pra chegar mais cedo e ter que encará-lo. Ótimo. _Agora vou ter que ficar andando atrás dela_, pensou aborrecido. _Sasuke estúpido..._

Perdeu as esperanças por completo quando Naruto chegou antes de Sakura, o que impediria qualquer tipo de conversa entre eles.

"Sasuke!" O loiro exclamou com um sorriso que rapidamente se desfez ao olhar ao redor e não encontrar a menina de cabelos rosados. "Ué... Cadê a Sakura-chan?"

"Não chegou ainda." Sasuke respondeu friamente sem olhar para Naruto.

Antes que Naruto tivesse tempo para começar a culpar Sasuke pela ausência da companheira, ouviu a voz de Kakashi, que chegara atrasado como sempre, só que dessa vez acompanhado por Sakura.

_É... Agora não vai ter jeito mesmo. _Pensou Sasuke, resolvendo adiar a conversa para mais tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um novo dia nasce em Konoha e, com ele, uma nova missão para o time sete.

E como sempre, os genins chegaram mais cedo que o sensei, esperando por várias horas, mas diferente do usual, o trio se mantinha em silêncio, mesmo depois que o instrutor atrasado chegou e começou a apresentar a nova missão para eles.

"A missão é a seguinte…" Começou Kakashi, observando o comportamento estranho do time sete e passando o único olho visível lentamente por cada um deles. Pela cara dos adolescentes devia ter ocorrido alguma discussão, mas como isso era normal entre Sasuke e Naruto, acabou resolvendo por ignorar o clima entre eles.. "Alguns pergaminhos importantes para o Hokage foram roubados e nós precisamos recuperá-los. Se sairmos daqui agora, devemos chegar no local à noite, o que vai ser importante para entrarmos furtivamente. Os pergaminhos estão em algum aposento e têm um selo de Konoha neles. Nosso trabalho é trazê-los de volta sem entrar em confronto."

Os genins assentiram com a cabeça, sem nenhuma reação maior… Com a exceção de Naruto, que esfregava as mãos com empolgação, murmurando frases como "Vou pegá-los!" e rindo para si mesmo de vez em quando.

Caminharam o dia todo até chegar no local da missão, com aquele estranho silencio pairando no ar que era quebrado por Naruto vez por outra mas que se calava imediatamente ao receber o olhar assassino do Uchiha, o que pareceu mais estranho ainda do ponto de vista do sensei de cabelos prateados. Desistindo de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo naquele dia estranho, o jounnin suspirou e resolveu voltar sua concentração para a importante missão que teriam que realizar.

Algum tempo de caminhada depois, Kakashi parou a uma certa distância da casa em questão e, sob a luz da lua, terminou de dar os detalhes do plano.

"Para cobrirmos uma área maior em menos tempo, vou dividir o grupo em duplas. Sasuke e Sakura, vocês ficam com o segundo andar. Eu e o Naruto vasculharemos o primeiro."

_E- E- E -Eu... e o ... Sasuke-kun? Sozinhos?_ A kunoichi corou ao perceber que teria que trabalhar com Sasuke, o que no dia anterior ainda a deixaria aos pulos, mas que agora apenas a fazia pensar no constrangimento que passara.

_Finalmente! Quem sabe, talvez eu consiga resolver este problema até o fim dessa missão. Pelo menos aqui ela não pode me evitar_, Sasuke ponderou.

Eles não questionaram, como um bom shinobi jamais faria. Cada um seguiu a direção mais adequada, sendo que Naruto e Kakashi foram dar a volta na casa enquanto Sakura e Sasuke seguiram para o sentido contrário. Num gesto silencioso, Sasuke indicou a ela que poderiam invadir a casa por uma árvore cujos galhos frondosos se estendiam ate próximo de uma das janelas do segundo andar. Fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, Sakura aguardou que ele fosse na frente para segui-lo.

Sasuke abriu a janela sem dificuldade alguma, pulando para dentro da residência silenciosamente. Sakura por sua vez, desequilibrou-se e teria caído de cara no chão se o Uchiha não estivesse lá para ampará-la, presenteando-a com o tão famoso olhar de 'veja por onde anda'.

Sakura, atrapalhada pela vontade de se afastar do objeto de seu embaraço, agradeceu pela ajuda e correu na frente , onde só se via um corredor tomado pela escuridão. No entanto, arregalou os olhos e engoliu um pequeno grito de susto ao sentir a mão de Sasuke em seu braço, puxando-a de encontro a seu corpo, tampando-lhe a boca com uma das mãos e puxando-a novamente para se esconder nas sombras. Poucos segundos depois, ouviram os passos dos vigias no corredor adjacente e se encolheram ainda mais.

"Sakura… Tome cuidado, sim? Não queremos atrair atenção." Sasuke falou baixinho depois que os homens haviam se afastado, soltando-a com relutância, somente depois de receber uma resposta afirmativa com a cabeça.

O fato é que Sakura sequer o olhava nos olhos, coisa que já estava começando a irritá-lo.

Tomaram outro corredor e entraram em um aposento, mas ali não encontraram nada. Porém, quando saíam de lá, Sakura sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço – e considerando que desta vez Sasuke estava à sua frente, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa.

_Droga! Fomos descobertos! _Ela pensou.

"Quem são vocês, intrusos?" O homem rosnou, apertando ainda mais o braço de Sakura e fazendo-a gemer de dor. "Vou matar o pirralho agora mesmo e levar a menina pro chefe… Vou ganhar um aumento!" Ele exclamou, tirando uma arma.

"Sakura!" A kunoichi já ia dar um golpe no ofensor, mas o Uchiha foi mais rápido. Antes que o vigia pudesse pensar, Sasuke torceu o braço que ainda segurava a garota, fazendo-o urrar de dor para num segundo golpe, calá-lo em definitivo: o grandalhão papudo já estava inconsciente.

Sakura acariciou o braço dolorido, voltando sua atenção para o corredor, quando escutou passos e conversa ali perto. Com certeza outros vigias haviam escutado o grito do homem e vinham checar o que acontecera.

Novamente, Sasuke pegou-a pela mão, puxando-a na direção contrária ao barulho.

_Droga, isso já esta virando um hábito_, pensou, irritado por carregar Sakura de um lado para o outro tantas vezes num curto espaço de tempo – e caso se tornasse um hábito, isso seria tão ruim assim?

O shinobi arqueou a sobrancelha de leve, incomodado por este pensamento no mínimo inusitado. Por fim, localizou um aposento cuja porta estava entreaberta e resolveu arriscar .

Os adolescentes se refugiaram dos seus perseguidores naquele quarto, trancando a porta atrás deles – mas infelizmente para a dupla, aquilo não era um quarto e sim uma espécie de enorme despensa ou armário, ou seja, nada de janelas por onde poderiam fugir.

_Kuso! Estamos presos aqui agora. _Sasuke pensou, frustrado. Poderia ter ficado e enfrentado os homens, mas com tantos não seria capaz de proteger Sakura ou evitar chamar mais atenção. Com o cenho franzido, ele passou a conferir quantas armas ainda tinha para verificar quais seriam suas opções dali para frente, já que um combate direto lhe parecia inevitável.

Quando Sakura se virou para observar o quarto em que haviam sido presos, notou vários papéis sobre uma mesa. "Sasuke… Será que os papéis que estamos procurando não estão ali no meio?" Ela sugeriu, fazendo-o virar-se para checar o que ela dissera.

Diante do comentário da colega, Sasuke saiu de seu transe, ajudando-a a procurar pelos tais documentos, encontrados minutos depois : os ditos pergaminhos enrolados e com o selo de Konoha.

"Yay! Conseguimos!" Sakura exclamou enquanto o companheiro guardava os papéis, esquecendo por um momento seu constrangimento perto de Sasuke, mas sua felicidade foi interrompida por um estrondo. Algo se chocara contra a porta.

"Kuso! Temos que encontrar uma saída, rápido!" Sasuke exclamou, tentando encontrar uma alternativa, já que não existiam janelas naquele lugar. Talvez ele pudesse usar uma etiqueta explosiva, mas receava não ter uma distancia segura para que eles saíssem ilesos.

Sakura passou a examinar o teto, procurando alguma abertura pela qual pudessem escapar. Viu uma entrada de ar e subiu em uma cadeira perto dela.

"Não, é muito pequena para passarmos e..." Mas não pôde completar suas palavras, pois a gravidade não estava do seu lado e o destino lhe pregara uma peça.

A cadeira cedeu sob ela, jogando-a para baixo, mas para sua felicidade (ou não) não sentiu o impacto contra o duro chão.

Sakura tinha até receio de abrir os olhos, pois tremia só de imaginar em cima do que – na verdade de quem – havia caído.

Diretamente em cima de Sasuke.

Sasuke observou o forte rubor que tomara a face da companheira de equipe, cujo rosto estava muito mais próximo dele do que seria aconselhado, sentindo o próprio rosto se aquecer.

Lentamente, Sakura abriu os olhos, encontrando as pérolas negras fitando-a diretamente, fazendo-a perder qualquer linha de pensamento coerente - a única coisa que se ouvia em sua mente eram os gritos de felicidade da Inner Sakura, que dizia para ela não perder a oportunidade de tirar uma casquinha dele.

Bem, mas para sua própria sorte, Sakura ainda conseguia manter Inner Sakura sob controle... Pelo menos até aquele momento.

"Er... Sasuke-kun... Pode me soltar agora." Sakura disse, saindo do transe e tentando se levantar.

Tentando, pois o rapaz que lhe servia como colchão não fez nenhum movimento que indicasse que iria soltá-la ou ao menos facilitar sua fuga, fazendo-a gaguejar, confusa.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" ela tremia cada vez mais, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

O Uchiha se mantinha calado enquanto procurava pelas melhores palavras para dar um ponto final no assunto e pedir as tais desculpas – mas como sempre, teoria e prática têm graus de dificuldade diferentes entre si.

Após um profundo suspirar, o rapaz resolveu dar um fim naquela agonia.

"Não, Sakura. Acho que é hora de nós resolvermos isso. E com você fugindo de mim toda hora, não vai dar." Sasuke respondeu, determinado.

"I-Iie..." Sem querer falar sobre a vergonha que passara, Sakura tentou se soltar dos braços dele pousando suas duas mãos no peito do rapaz e com toda a força que lhe restava, tentou se levantar.

Acontece que a garota esqueceu que o Uchiha recusava-se a soltar sua cintura, de forma que o impulso que dera para se afastar sofreu uma espécie de 'efeito elástico', trazendo-a de volta abruptamente e aproximando-os ainda mais.

"Não foi a minha intenção magoar os seus sentimentos..." Ele começou, mas travou – por algum motivo desconhecido, começou a ser perder na imensidão esmeralda dos olhos da kunoichi e a perder o foco inicial.

Oras, ele não estivera procurando uma oportunidade para acabar de uma vez com toda aquela chateação? Pois bem, tinha a chance ali, em seus braços, e não sabia nem como começar! Ainda mais com aquele perfume doce confundindo seus sentidos. _Ah! Que se dane! _"O que eu quero dizer é... Gomen nasai, Sakura." Ele terminou, desviando o olhar para algum ponto interessante da parede, emburrado.

Boquiaberta, Sakura arregalou os olhos e emudeceu – teria enlouquecido de vez? Não podia acreditar naquilo que ouvira. Uchiha Sasuke estava se desculpando? Será que choveria sapos em seguida? A cena fora tão chocante que até mesmo inner Sakura parecia ter desmaiado com o susto, pois havia se calado também.

Após se recobrar do susto, Sakura resolveu tentar deixá-lo mais a vontade.

"Eu é que peço desculpas, Sasuke-kun... Sou desajeitada e fiz tudo o que você não gostava! Mas eu realmente não sabia..." Ela respondeu com as bochechas vermelhas, mordendo os lábios de leve.

_Claro... Eu nunca tive a decência de te dizer. _Ainda fitando o ponto imaginário na parede, Sasuke limitou-se a escutar em silêncio, apenas cogitando que talvez tivesse parte da culpa da confusão.

"Não tem problema... Esqueça isso." disse, sem graça, fazendo-a abrir um enorme sorriso.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun!" _Ahh, que vontade de dar um beijo bem estalado na boca desse garoto! _Inner Sakura gritava, mas seu lado mais racional discordava. _uma coisa de cada vez, Sakura... Um passo de cada vez. _Com isso, contentou-se em mirar um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke.

Ruborizada e com um sorriso maroto no rosto, fechou os olhos e aproximou o rosto do dele para selar as pazes recém feitas, mas não contava com um pequeno imprevisto...

Ao notar um movimento, Sasuke virou o rosto num reflexo instintivo, o que fez com que os seus lábios se encontrassem.

A menina arregalou os olhos tanto ou mais que o rapaz, separando-se num pulo, envergonhados.

_Ai, agora é que ele vai me odiar para o resto da vida,_ Sakura pensou desesperada, mas quando finalmente conseguiu algum fôlego para tentar se desculpar, Sasuke a surpreendeu puxando-a para si e roubando outro beijo, esse agora mais profundo. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu os braços dele em sua cintura, perdendo-se naquele momento. Talvez fosse um sonho...

E se fosse um talvez fosse melhor aproveitar enquanto podia, pois logo o despertador deveria tocar.

Mas antes que qualquer despertador inconveniente soasse, a dupla foi interrompida pela inesperada luminosidade que invadiu o recinto quando a porta se abriu de súbito e por ela entraram Kakashi e Naruto, triunfantes. Atrás deles podia-se ver um bando de homens desmaiados derrotados pelos colegas de time – certamente os inimigos estavam para atacá-los e foram pegos de surpresa. E pensar que eles estavam tão perdidos no beijo que nem ao menos chegaram a perceber o perigo que os rondara.

Kakashi só precisou olhar para os adolescentes para saber o que acontecera ali. Sorriu de modo pervertido, enquanto Naruto dava risadinhas.

"Sinto em interromper os pombinhos, mas se quiserem viver para continuarem a se beijar nos próximos dias, é melhor sairmos daqui agora." Kakashi comentou, girando o corpo em direção à saída e ignorando o olhar assassino que Sasuke lhe direcionara, ainda abraçado à cintura de Sakura, para a surpresa da menina.

"Estamos com os pergaminhos." Sasuke avisou, soltando Sakura e pegando sua mão para puxá-la para fora.

"Ótimo. Lá fora você me entrega." Com agilidade, o quarteto saiu dali e começou a se afastar, deixando para trás um homem furioso e uma casa cheia de luzes acesas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os três adolescentes se surpreenderam quando Kakashi tirou um dos pergaminhos de sua mochila e sem a menor cerimônia o abriu, passando a ler o documento, deixando os genins no mínimo confusos: _Ué, Não era pra ser confidencial?_

Antes que alguém perguntasse algo, o hiper-ativo Naruto se esgueirou pr trás do sensei apoiando-se sobre uma pedra logo atrás dele para espiar o conteúdo do documento. Quando finalmente conseguiu visualizar algo, arregalou os olhos azuis de susto, esquecendo-se que estava em ponto mais elevado que o chão e tomando um barulhento tombo para trás.

Entretanto, nem mesmo a dor da queda fora o suficiente para interromper o pequeno teatro do shinobi, que mantinha as mãos cobrindo os olhos e continuava a gritar dramaticamente:

"Gahhh! Estou traumatizado para a vida toda!"

Tal declaração acabou por atiçar a curiosidade dos amigos, que se entreolharam e avançaram em direção ao sensei que parecia nem ter tomando consciência do tombo de Naruto, de tão compenetrado que se encontrava na leitura.

"O que é, o que é?" Naturalmente, Sakura chegou primeiro, seguida pelo sisudo Sasuke. A kunoichi pulava animada, tentando ver o motivo pelo qual o Uzumaki estava fazendo tanto estardalhaço.

Quando finalmente o casal pousou os olhos no pergaminho, sentiu suas faces esquentarem, mudando a tez clara para o mais forte vermelho. Dessa vez entretanto, era difícil dizer se estavam corados de vergonha ou de raiva, assim que perceberam qual era o real conteúdo daqueles pergaminhos.

"Como assim, _Icha Icha Paradise? _SENSEI!" Sakura gritou, desviando a atenção de Kakashi de sua leitura para os alunos em choque.

"Sim?" Kakashi desviou a atenção do pergaminho para eles.

_Mata ele! Mata ele! _Tamanha calma fazia com que a Inner Sakura tivesse idéias assassinas, quase ensurdecendo a pobre kunoichi.

"O que significa isso? Não era um documento de suma importância para o Hokage?" Sasuke perguntou, de braços cruzados sobre o peito e encarando Kakashi de lado.

"Eu disse isso?" O sensei se fez de desentendido.

"DISSE!" Os três gritaram raivosamente, em coro.

"Ah, deve ser porque eu achava que não viriam se eu disse a verdade!" Ele revelou com a mão na cabeça, fazendo os três quase caírem para trás. "Essa é a última edição especial de Icha Icha Paradise, que aquele tarado dono daquela casa roubou de mim!"

"Mas... Mas... Tem até o selo de Konoha neles!" Sakura exclamou, exasperada.

"Oh, isso? Eu pedi emprestado para o Hokage, afinal, esse material literário é recomendado para maiores de 18 anos." Kakashi respondeu na maior cara de pau, como se estivesse dando uma aula para os três. "Quando vocês crescerem mais eu compartilho com vocês."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Eu vou te MATAR!" Gritou Naruto, que num pulo agarrou Kakashi, que prontamente sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça, revelando um tronco de árvore.

Kawarimi! O loiro olhou um pouco mais adiante e localizou Kakashi fugindo descaradamente da bronca que ainda não havia terminado. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu naquela direção, decidido a caçar o jounin e fazê-lo pagar um ramen no Ichikaru para compensar tanta chateação.

Sakura deu uma risadinha, mas voltou-se para o lado quando sentiu uma mão envolver a sua. Sasuke deu o seu usual meio sorriso para ela, recebendo de volta um sorriso acanhado e um leve rubor.

No entanto, Sakura não separou suas mãos.

E assim, sem a menor pressa, o casal seguiu os amigos histéricos de volta a Konoha com os dedos discretamente entrelaçados e os corações ligeiramente mais aquecidos.

OoOoOoOoO

**Koishiteru: Forma kawaii e fofinha de dizer "Eu te amo". Outra forma seria Aishiteru. **

**(Ai Koi Amor) - - - - Informação fornecida por Yami no Goddess. xD**

Olá para todos!

Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma fic de Naruto. xD Faz apenas 10 dias que eu viciei e escrevi essa fic em um dia. O.o Imagina essa criatividade toda canalizada pras fics que eu tou apertada, hein? xD

Bom, eu descobri que sou SasuSaku forever, então... Acho que é só isso mesmo que vão ver de mim aqui nessa sessão. xD Quem sabe daqui pra frente eu não comece uma fic seriada. -

MUITO obrigada a Artis, que revisou essa fic pra mim. Eu viciei em Naruto, mas ela tem mais tempo de vício que eu, então foi uma grande ajuda. xD Obrigada, fofa. Adorei. - Ficou bem melhor. xD

E obrigada, Yami-chan, por ter lido e escutado minhas doideiras enquanto eu contava tudo pra Artis. xD Ajudou muito ter outra viciada em Naruto lá também \o/ Espero não ter te assustado, adorei te conhecer. xD

Bom, eu fico por aqui. o/ Ja ne!

Beijos,

Bella


End file.
